Taxi cabs
Since Nick Knight has a car (a 1962 Cadillac) of which he is exceedingly proud, he has little need to take other forms of transport. However, this is not true of everyone who appears in the show. The cars of five different cab companies have appeared in episodes of Forever Knight. Allied Taxi Co. At the beginning of "Cherry Blossoms", Nancy Lee Young travels in a taxi cab that is ambushed by gangsters. They shoot it up, and believe that they have killed everyone inside. Although wounded, Nancy manages to escape. The Allied Taxi Company cars are your basic "yellow cab", with the company name on the side door. A shield-shaped sign behind the rear window says, "Taxis on patrol." Nothing is written on the roof light. The Allied Taxi Company really exists, although is it one of the taxi companies in Oshawa-Durham and the communities east of Toronto, rather than the city proper. Beck Taxi Company Beck taxis appear in two episodes. In "Spin Doctor", a Beck cab drops off a fare as Schanke dashes out of the candidate's meeting in hot pursuit of the suspect. He takes the cab to City Hall, and promptly runs it into a couple of police cars. In "A Fate Worse than Death", a Beck cab is by the curb as Nick and Schanke pull up to talk to Celeste, who is less than amused to have them spoiling her business. The Beck Taxi Company actually exists. Founded by Jim Beck nearly forty years ago, it is still a family run business, with independently contracted drivers. Beck taxis are liveried: the sides of the car are painted bright orange, and the roof, and hood and trunk lids are painted in an odd shade of turquoise green. The company name is on the side door, and their telephone number is on the roof light. Co-op Cabs Co-op cabs also appear in two episodes. In "Queen of Harps", Johanna Shea takes a cab contracted with this company. In "The Fix", Nick takes one to get home when he and Schanke have been walking along the street, getting themselves hot dogs. Co-op Cabs actually exists. It was founded in 1957 by a group of independent taxicab owners; and all vehicles are owned and operated by independent contractors who are members of Co-Op Cab's call centre. Their cars are liveried: the sides are painted red, and the roof, and hood and trunk lids are painted golden yellow. The Co-op Cabs name and telephone number appear on the side door, and also on the roof light. Diamond Taxicab Association Ltd. A Diamond taxi appears in "Bad Blood". Nick passes it on the road when he is driving over to the Raven. The Diamond Taxicab Association Ltd. actually exists. It has been in business in Toronto since 1949. Diamond cabs are liveried: the sides are painted black; and the roof, and hood and trunk lids, are painted orange. The company name and logo appear on the side door, and also on the light on top, which is a diamond shape. Yellow Cab Co. A Yellow Cab appears in "Jane Doe". Jordan Manning takes it to his hotel. The Yellow Cab Co. actually exists. Its cars are, as you might expect, painted yellow. The company name appears on the side door. Category:Toronto Category:Transportation